Antan Kuroari
Antan Kuroari(暗澹黒蟻 Antan Kuro Ari) Is the Leader of Breaker Squad, the secret covert-team of Exiled Shinigami employed to keep the peace in the Soul Society's Rukon District along with his other teammates consisting of; Haruka Hikari, Makoto Azakura, and their newest member Takashi Masamune. Antan was originally the 3rd Seat of Fifth Division before he was exiled away due to his betrayal against his own division. Appearance Antan is shown to be a tall dark skinned middle aged man who is seen to be a little over 6 foot, making him the biggest out of his entire team. One of his most distinguished features would be his dark eye color around his pupil, which even he doesn't know got there, and the tattoos that has on his face with two curved lines beneath his eyes and two circles overlapping on his chin. He has also been seen with multiple scars on his back and chest from the training he endured. Most times during his relaxing periods, he is often seen wearing leisure suits, often whenever he's eating, reading a book, or just relaxing. When he is in battle, he wears his standard Shinigami attire, except with the addition of the sleeves ripped off and wearing white finger-less gloves. Personality Before his exile, Antan was known for his extreme loyalty to the Thirteen Divisions, never wanting anything to happen to anyone from any division. He often cared about his allies more than anything in the world, including his former captain. However, after his exile with no one protecting him, he later forsake his beliefs focusing only on himself more than anyone. After joining the secret organization that ran the Rukon District, he was later placed under a squad known only as Breaker Squad and after spending time with them, he regained his sense of honor and allegiance to his new employer. Synopsis 'Bleach: Original Genesis' Evolution Arc *Chapter 1: A teen named Takashi *Chapter 2: Introduction of Breaker Squad *Chapter 3: Month One: Basic Transition History Not much is said about his past, aside from the fact that he was involved with the Seiretei and that he was exiled from there after an encounterment. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite not needing his fists in most situations, Antan decided it was best to strengthen himself by learning how to fight without his sword. When he is training, he usually wears wrapped tape around his arms, making sure that they are protected when he is sparing and mostly wears only shorts in order to make sure he can feel the wind's change in direction. His style involves pressure points due to his sharp eagle-like eye sight, making him able to sense where most of the bodies pressure points are. He knows half of any normal person's pressure points, making him one tough opponent to fight when he doesn't have his sword. High Spiritual Energy - Expert Swordsmanship - Zanpakuto Gokiburi(ゴキブリ Black Beetle) is the name of Antan's Zanpaktuo which takes the shape of a long , with a two pronged horn guard with a black and grey hilt. He is often seen carrying his sword right on his lower back, making it easier and quicker for him to draw out of it's sheath that is designed with scarabs on it. In it's Manifested form, Gokiburi takes the appearance of a tall muscular armored covered entity that has similar designs on his body to that of Black Beetles found in the human world. Shikai(始解, Initial Release): By uttering the phrase Swarm, the Zanpakuto turns into energy as it wraps around both of his arms, producing two insect-like serrated blades on his hands. The swords are short, with curved blades that have a series of three “teeth” that serve to cut into enemies like a saw. The blade fit over the hands, seeming to fuse with the users arm, and can rotate to slash from every angle. Shikai Special Abilities: In it's normal state, the blades naturally produce a special venomous toxin that once inside the opponent's body, it slowly starts to weaken the user's own spirit energy slowly from the inside out until they can no longer move or fight. *'Sasu Mono Nami'(刺すもの波 Stinger Wave) - concentrating spirit energy through the two blades on his arm, Antan then slices down in a cross form, sending multiple energy stingers to an opponent, each with a small bit of poison that increases the dosage of poison that has already entered the enemy through his normal blades. *'Himei Hizumi'(悲鳴ひずみ Shriek Distortion) - Vibrating both of his hands to near-fast limits, the blades start to resonate powerful sound emissions, and when crashed together, Antan is able to produce a sonic attack towards his opponent that not only scrambles their mind temporarly, they can also distort any ability produce by the opponent weaking it severly. Quotes Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Bleach: Original Genesis Category:Characters